


Prompt Fill: An Ongoing Debt

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [8]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://sourcherryblossom.tumblr.com/">sourcherryblossom</a> said: "I want a bookend scene from when Quinn left Astrid in Pakistan. To go back to his wifey. Fucking ouch.  A missing scene set sometime during 4.11 Krieg Nicht Lieb & 4.12 A Long Time Coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Fill: An Ongoing Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SourCherryBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCherryBlossom/gifts).



The tip of her cigarette glowed as she stood on the roof-top surveying the city at night. 

"Back again, Peter," she remarked, without turning around. 

He had a light tread, but she knew he was back. 

"Like a bad penny," he replied steadily.

"I see commiserations are in order ... our Intel says that Haqqani is back in the tribal areas, enjoying the full protection of the Pakistan Armed Forces."

Quinn was silent.

"It's really not like you to fail on a mission, Peter," Astrid remarked, taking a long drag of her cigarette before exhaling slowly. "May I ask what happened?" 

Quinn shrugged, reached out to take the cigarette from her fingers and took a deep drag before giving it back to her. She raised her eyebrows. "My, my - she clearly is special and very determined. How did Carrie Mathison stop you?"

"She put herself in the radius of the device ... I couldn't kill Haqqani without taking her out, too." His voice trembled in frustration and bitterness.

Astrid crushed the cigarette out and Quinn frowned momentarily. "I thought you'd quit."

"I had," she told him dryly. "But then Peter Quinn comes back into my life and I suddenly find myself in need of nicotine again - maybe even something stronger." That elicited a short, humorless laugh from him. There was rich irony in her voice as she said his name given that she was one of the few people in the world who actually knew his real name.

This time had been very different from previous encounters. He had not touched her and at no point had there been any moment when they might have revisited their previous relationship. Any intimacy from the past was long gone and although she had made it clear that as had always been the case, she was more than willing to engage in casual sex, Quinn had not shown any flicker of interest. 

His thoughts had been focused on Haqqani, and understandably so. The death toll from the massacre at the embassy had rocked the Islamabad diplomatic community and Astrid had been friends with a number of the people who had been killed. Over the years, she had grown accustomed to the pain and sorrow of losing friends - but it didn't make it any easier ...

"I can get you on a transport to Germany tonight," Astrid told him without looking at him. "How you get back to your pushy girlfriend is up to you."

"I'm going to owe you an even bigger debt than I already do," he replied. "But thank you." He paused, his husky voice dropping lower. "For everything."

Astrid smiled. "Then sit down and finish a bottle of scotch with me for old time's sake, Peter."


End file.
